


Animals

by KoolJack1



Series: What's Real Evil [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prison, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolJack1/pseuds/KoolJack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to my one shot "Monsters". This can probably stand alone, but it will make more sense if you read the other one first. This fic will have multiple chapters. Continues to bridge the gap between the Hannibal in the show and the Hannibal in the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Will had left what seemed like so long ago, and no one had come in since. Will was right, about everything he'd said. He knew he should be saddened that his friend was done with him, yet he felt nothing and that aggravated him. Will was the last person on the planet who believed he was not the monster everyone claimed he was, but even he knew that Will was wrong. He accepted he was a monster, and this is what happened to monsters. Eventually the ones under the bed are forgotten and the ones that live amongst people are caught and silenced. He wanted Will to understand that he really couldn't control what he was, this wasn't his choice. In reality, that no longer mattered. Nothing mattered, except he was strapped down so tightly his legs had gone numb.

The lights in the room had gone out and his eyes finally adjusted. The pain in his body was escalating with every breath he took, to the point where his breathing was so loud it seemed to echo off the walls. To most people, this was hell. To him, it was justified punishment that he knew was long over due. His chest spasmed suddenly and he coughed, feeling bile rise in his throat. His mouth couldn't open enough to expel his stomach contents, and he spit it out the best he could. He shivered as it dripped down his face and his eyes traveled to the door. He needed water badly, and the thought of peeing with the catheter in disgusted him. No one was coming, no one cared he was down here. He would probably rot down here and no one would ever know, or care for that matter. He tried to force himself to be bothered by it, but there was nothing there for him to feel.

He felt absolutely nothing that he was strapped naked to a bed in a dark room, bruised, in pain, and forgotten. He thought about Will's hand on his arm, and it made the skin of that spot tingle. Will never touched anybody, but he'd willingly touched him, twice. His finger twitched too then, and he groaned as the memories washed over him. He hummed to himself to make his ears stop ringing persistently. Hours must have passed, he thought anxiously. He was losing his calm, which he'd held so dear his entire life. The thought of being left down here to die, to never smell another human's flesh again, made him want to scream. He wanted Will's vile aftershave to waft over him again, and he wished he could go back in time and enjoy it again.

He tested the restraints, but they didn't budge a bit. His body was on fire and he tried to open his tightly shut mouth. He wanted to bite something; to feel his teeth sink into something. His good eye scanned everything in the room that his eyes could make out in the darkness, and set on a small blinking light. A camera, they were watching him. He wondered if they could hear him too.

The door slid open then, and the invasion of light when someone hit the switch blinded him and he flinched. He heard someone come to stand over him, and he blinked up at the figure until his eyes adjusted. "I'm the warden of this prison, Dr. Lecter. Pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." The man's voice was cold, and Hannibal already decided this man hated him with a passion. Part of him hoped it was because he ate his child or wife somewhere in the mix. "Your friend, Will Graham, came to me and said he was unhappy with your treatment here. Pity the poor fool actually believed you are capable of friendship."

Hannibal shut his good eye in a sign of ignoring him, he pictured himself breaking free from his restraints and killing the man with his bare hands for even mentioning Will's name, for calling him a fool. He imagined himself sinking his teeth deep into his neck, and licking the blood as it drained from his body. He'd never heard himself make the noise he did when the warden put a heavy hand on his battered ribs. The noise was somewhere between a cry and a yelp, and he was disgusted with his inability to control himself.

"You will look at me when I'm speaking, Lecter. I have no respect for you or the work you did as a doctor, as far as I'm concerned you aren't even a person. You will not disrespect me and you will do exactly as I say." If anyone had spoken to him like this in the past, or anyone else for that matter, the things he would have done to them would have been unimaginable. Yet, he opened his eye again and stared up at the man, somehow managing to match his cold glare with one of his own. "I'm not afraid of you, but you should be very afraid of me." Typical of a man like this to say he wasn't afraid of him after he was defenseless. If he could open his mouth he would ask him if he'd feel the same way, had they met before he was given the natural upper hand. Easy to talk when the opponent is strapped to a bed.

"Cat got your tongue, Dr. Lecter? I heard you were a man of elegant language, such a shame my boys silenced you."

The pain that erupted from his jaw as he forced it to move was indescribable, yet he forced out, "Nothing will ever silence me."

The warden's expression didn't falter, "We'll see, Lecter. I plan on taking revenge for the families of each of your victims, and Lord knows there's been a lot of them. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Lecter wanted to snap every limb from the man's smug body. "Sadly, we have to keep you alive. Apparently animals like you also have rights, so we'll be back to insert a feeding tube until you're capable of feeding yourself. Oh, and human isn't on our menu. I hope you still manage to find our meals fitting for your tastes."

He turned and headed towards the door then, hitting the light and leaving the room in darkness again, "Sleep well, Dr. Lecter. Welcome to your new home."


End file.
